nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hans of Greenland
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hans Yard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 17:05, January 13, 2012 Welcome Hey and welcome, I'm User:horton11 but you can call me Justin. I'm glad you support labor (which I am in) so you already have 50+ edits but when you become active for 4 days, it would be nice if you could vote for me (Abrahams), Lewis (Wabba the I) and Villanova (Crystalbeatdeck9). HORTON11: • 17:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : The real Wabba the I is my brother. I think, I give him three votes. Your or Villanova two and the other one. I can not choose as I most be give two votes for you of for Villanova! Help me please! :: It would be nice if you could give me the two points. VIllanova does have enough for now, but the choice is up to you. HORTON11: • 17:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) thanks Thanks for your vote. Perhaps you might like to join Labour in the future, you would be welcome. HORTON11: • 17:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Oos! It is me! Wabba! Wabba The I (talk) 17:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, go on chat. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hang on a minute... this isn't a sockpuppet, or is it? 77topaz (talk) 19:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC) It is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Why is this account not blocked, then? :P 77topaz (talk) 03:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Originally it was the acount of my brother but he is studying now and I got it. Wabba The I (talk) 13:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March' to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:16, February 17, 2017 (UTC)